


February 27, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One scowl appeared on Reverend Amos Howell's face the minute a hungry creature approached the farm.





	February 27, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

One scowl appeared on Reverend Amos Howell's face the minute a hungry creature approached the farm and he attempted to finish his lunch.

THE END


End file.
